harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Modesty Barebone
Modesty ist das dritte und jüngste Adoptivkind von Mary Lou Barebone. Biografie Frühes Leben Modesty wurden um 1918 in den USA geboren. Dort lebte sie mit ihren Eltern und neun Geschwistern in einem Mietshaus im New Yorker Stadtteil "The Bronx". Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind: Das Originaldrehbuch Szene 96 Aus bisher unbekannten Gründen wurde sie zur Adoption freigegeben. (Wahrscheinlich weil ihre Eltern mit 10 Kindern überfordert waren). Mary Lou Barebone nahm sie auf und erzog sie nach ihren Regeln. Sie lebte mit ihren beiden Adoptivgeschwistern und ihr in der Kirche der Zweiten Salemer. Ihre Adoptivmutter glaubte voller Überzeugung an eine Existenz von Magie und Magiern, welche sie verabscheute. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Öffentlichkeit von ihren Erkenntnissen zu unterrichten. Modesty teilte, um ihr zu helfen, Flugblätter aus. Doch wenn sie oder einer ihrer Geschwister seine Aufgaben nicht richtig erledigte, wurden sie von Mary Lou bestraft. Die Barebone-Kinder waren allerdings nicht die einzigen die halfen, auch andere Kinder aus der Stadt sollten Flugblätter verteilen, wofür sie warme Suppe bekamen. Modesty selbst wurde manchmal aber auch trotzig und warf die Flyer einfach auf die Straße.Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind: Das Originaldrehbuch Szene 63 Dezember 1926 Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) Am 6. Dezember hielt Mary Lou Barebone vor der Steen National Bank eine Rede über Magie. Ihre Adoptivkinder sollten in der Zeit Banner hochhalten und Flugblätter verteilen. Noch am selben Tag besuchte die Familie das Büro von Henry Shaw sr der über die sonderbaren Ereignisse in New York berichten sollte. Dieser interessierte sich allerdings nicht dafür und ließ sie wegschicken. Nachdem sein älterer Sohn Credence beleidigt hatte, nahm Modesty Credence bei der Hand und ging mit ihm davon. Credence fand am folgenden Tag einen Spielzauberstab unter Modestys Bett. Sie forderte ihn auf, ihn zurückzugeben, doch wurde sie von ihrer Adoptivmutter unterbrochen, die soeben in ihr Zimmer kam. Als sie Credence mit dem Stab dastehen sah, wollte sie ihn bestrafen. Doch Modesty gab zu, dass er ihrer war. Bevor Mary Lou ihr was antun konnte, brach der Obscurus in Credence aus und tötete Mary Lou, indem er sie hoch in die Luft warf und sie anschließend in der unteren Etagen auf dem Boden aufkam. Modesty, eingeschüchtert und verängstigt, rannte davon in ihr altes Elternhaus. Mithilfe von Credence fand Grindelwald, getarnt als Percival Graves, sie dort. Er vermutete, dass Modesty der Obscurus ist, der für all das verantwortlich ist. Doch als Graves Credence erwähnte verkroch Modesty sich noch weiter in ihrer Ecke. Credence selbst offenbarte nun Graves seine Kräfte und verwüstete anschließend das Haus und den New Yorker Times Square. Modesty's Reim In dem Film Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, sang Modesty desöfteren einen Reim, welches von dem Hinrichten von Hexen handelte. Englisch (Original): My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch, My momma, your momma, flying on a switch, My momma, your momma, witches never cry, My momma, your momma, witches gonna die! Witch number one, drown in a river! Witch number two, gotta noose to give her! Witch number three, gonna watch her burn, Witch number four, flogging take a turn. Deutsch (Übersetzung): Meine Mama, deine Mama, Hexen sind's gewesen, Meine Mama, deine Mama fliegen auf 'nem Besen, Meine Mama, deine Mama bringen uns Verderben, Meine Mama, deine Mama, Hexen müssen Sterben! Hexe Nummer 1 wird im Fluss ertränkt! Hexe Nummer 2 bekommt 'nen Strick geschenkt! Hexe Nummer 3, wir wollen sie brennen sehen, Hexe Nummer 4 wird ausgepeitscht im Stehen. Etymologie * Ihr Vorname Modesty bedeutet wörtlich aus dem Englischen übersetzt "Bescheidenheit". Also so ähnlich wie "Credence" für "Glaube" und "Chastity" für "Keuschheit" steht. Hinter den Kulissen * Der Charakter der Modesty Barebone wurde in dem Film Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind von Faith Wood-Blagrove dargestellt und von Kim Lara Rozanc ins Deutsche synchronisiert. * Es ist unbekannt, ob Modesty ihr Geburtsname war. Dies ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich, da Mary Lou Credence ebenfalls umbenannt hat, damit ein Name entsteht, der zu ihren Vorstellungen passt. * Ihr Lied weißt viele mittelalterliche Referenzen und Vorstellungen zu Hexen auf. ** 1. Referenz in ihrem Lied: "Fliegen auf 'nem Besen". Dies ist ein stereotypisches Merkmal, dass Hexen auf einem Besen fliegen können. ** 2. Referenz in ihrem Lied "Witches never cry" (zu Deutsch: "Hexen weinen nie") Die veraltete Vorstellung von Hexen besagt, dass diese nicht Weinen sondern eher Gackern. ** 3. Hinrichtungen in ihrem Lied: "Wird im Fluss ertränkt" ist eine Referenz dazu, dass Hexen nachgesagt wird, dass sie nicht ertrinken können. Hierzu wurden sie bewegungslos gemacht und in den Fluss geworfen, um nachzuweisen, dass es sich um eine Hexe handelte. Genau wie "wird am Strick erhängt" oder "wir wollen sie brennen sehen" oder "wird ausgepeitscht im Stehen" ist es eine mittelalterliche Methode um mutmaßliche Hexen nachzuweisen, bzw. hinzurichten. ** Eventuell kann man den vier Hinrichtungsmethoden auch die vier altertümlichen Elemente zuordnen: Hexe Nr. 1 - Wasser, Hexe Nr. 2 - Luft, Hexe Nr. 3 - Feuer, Hexe Nr. 4 - Erde. Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Modesty Barebone es:Modesty Barebone fr:Modestie Bellebosse pl:Modesty Barebone pt-br:Modesty Barebone ru:Модести Бэрбоун de2:Modesty Barebone Kategorie:Familie Barebone Kategorie:Muggel Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) Kategorie:Adoptivkinder Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikanische Personen Kategorie:Bewahrende Gesellschaft des Neuen Salem-Mitglieder